Papa's Wingeria
Papa's Wingeria is a game made by Electronic Arts Games. It costs $79.99 a month. Story Chuck,Mandi or the custom worker the player made if they choose to make their own custom worker is at home until a doorbell rings. He/She opens the door and sees that Papa Louie & Foodini are there with Foodini holding a sign that says that he/she is going on the Starlight Express. Once there, he/she waits on the express and see Starlight City. Once he/she gets out of the mobile,he/she sees a lotto machine with 1 free spin. He/she pulls the lever on the machine and he/she gets a Triple 7. It then turns out that he/she has won to work at Papa's Wingeria. Papa Louie thens shows the outfit he/she will wear and he/she looks not excited about it. Stations There are 4 Stations. Order Station This is where the player takes the customer's order. The player clicks on the "Take Order" bubble above the customer's head to take their order. Fry Station This is where the player fries the wings. They use their mouse to click on the right meat that the customer wanted and move it to a fryer. They then hold down thei mouse and scroll in a circle to the right number of wings the customer wanted. They finally wait until the wings reach the halfway point of the line on the side of the fryer. They click on the fryer and move it over to the right bowl with the checkmark on it and release the mouse to let the type of meat fall in the bowl. If they make a mistake or if they undercooked it or overcooked it, they click and hold down on the fryer and pour the type of meat in the left bowl with the X on it. They release their mouse to release the type of meat in that bowl. Sauce Station This is where the player coats the wings in sauce. The player uses their mouse to pick and hold the sauce the customer wanted. They then bring it over to the bow and when they get it,there will be a circle with a green part circling in it. While its circling,the numbers will change from 1-12 depending on where that green part is in the circle. The player releases their mouse when the correct number appears on the screen matches with the number of the type of meat. (Like if a customer wanted 4 Wings,the player would wait until the number 4 would appear before releasing the mouse to have the bottle squirt out and have the sauce in the bowl) Then,another bowl appears to lock it so the type of meat gets coated evenly. To do this,the player sees a large arrow. They wait for the screen to have the fully green. When it is, the player clicks on the green checkmark button. After it coats sideways,the bowl has to turn downwards. The player sees two arrows and like with the first arrow,they have to wait until the arrow (In this case arrows) to be fully green. Once it is,they press the same button they did last time with the first arrow and it coats it downwards to be evenly coated. It then goes to the Building Station. Building Station This is where the player puts the stuff (Which are the Meats,Sides & Dips) on the plate to give to the customer. They arrange the meat,sides & dips according to the customer's order. If they want it all-around the plate,the player puts it all around the plate evenly. If they want something to be only on the left,they put it on the left. If they want someone to be only on the right,they put it on the right. There are many possible combinations to have it plated. For dips,they go in the middle of the plate. Once they are done,they click the checkmark butto nand drag the ticket to the ticket area. If they mess up they click the X button. Afterwards, the customer will critique the player base on how good the player did and will get a tip & a Star added to the customer's bank if they good enough to pass their judging. Types of Meats,Sauces,Sides & Dips (Categorized by Rank they are unlocked) Meats Wings (Unlocked from the Start) Boneless Wings Chicken Strips Shrimp Sauces BBQ Sauce Buffalo Sauce Spicy Garlic Sauce Caylpso Sauce Atmoic Sauce Honey Mustard Sauce Teriyaki Sauce Medium Sauce Parmesan Sauce Wild Onion Sauce Wasabi Sauce Sides Celery Sticks Carrots Green Peppers Red Peppers French Fries Cheese Cubes Customers & Closers (Categorized by what Rank/Day they are unlocked/appear first) Cooper (Rank 24) Lisa (Rank 25) Franco (Rank 26) Xandra (Rank 27) Carlo Romano (Rank 28) Skyler (Rank 29) Bold means First Appearance in a Gameria Italicized means First Appearance as a Customer in a Gameria that was formerly a Closer Underlined means First Appearance in a Gameria as a Customer Closers Boomer (Day 2) Quinn (Day 3) Xolo (Day 4) Johnny (Day 5) Professor Fitz (Day 6) Ninjoy (Day 7) Jojo (Day 8) Bold means First Appearance in a Gameria Italicized means First Appearance in a Gameria as a Closer If you read this, your gay. Category:Games